


A Thought That's Never Done

by Nestra



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes' somewhat excessive stubbornness, Bad Sex, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Good Sex, M/M, Michael Guerin's secret pibble heart, discussion of disability, guerinweek19, mgweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: "Not a lot of chances for random hookups in the Middle East?""Or at Walter Reed."





	A Thought That's Never Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michael Guerin Week 2019 Day 5, "Always Support the Bottom." Title from "Lake Fever" by The Tragically Hip.
> 
> Thanks to grit kitty for beta.

"Wait, wait. Hold on."

Michael froze, his dick just barely inside Alex. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just—" Alex shifted slightly, tilting his hips up. "It's just a little tight."

"You want me to—"

"No, just...it's fine. Go ahead."

_It's fine_ wasn't exactly the kind of enthusiastic response Michael liked to hear, but he reached for the bottle, got some more lube, slicked up, and pushed in a bit further. God, he'd missed Alex so fucking much, the way he kissed like he was drowning, his hands constantly moving over Michael's body like he couldn't decide what to touch.

He smoothed his hands down the backs of Alex's thighs. "Still good?"

"Yeah, it's good," Alex said, still moving underneath him.

Michael sighed and pulled out carefully, moving to sit with his back against the trailer wall. "You're a fucking liar."

Alex let his legs fall closed with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Michael hated that look on his face, the way his mouth tensed when he felt like he'd failed at something. "It's just been a while."

"Not a lot of chances for random hookups in the Middle East?"

"Or at Walter Reed."

"Right," Michael said after a second. "Shit." It'd been a while since he'd put his foot quite so deep in his mouth. Alex had been pretty matter-of-fact about his prosthesis, pausing to take it off when it became clear that things were headed towards nudity. He'd left the liner on, and Michael wasn't sure if that was for comfort or self-consciousness or trying to be considerate of Michael.

"It's not—I didn't mean to make a big deal about it."

"It's still kind of a big deal," Michael said. "The fucking, not the leg. You said you were ready." He'd put his fingers inside Alex, and Alex had certainly sounded like he was enjoying it, gasping into their kisses as he threaded his hands through Michael's hair and pulled him closer. Michael would have been happy to get him off like that, maybe put his mouth on Alex's cock and see how loud he could make him shout.

He stripped off the condom and tossed it towards the trash, his erection fading. Rough was one thing. Michael had woken up a few times over the years with an aching ass and very fond memories of the night before, and the first time he'd fucked Alex, right before he left for BMT, he'd made sure that Alex would go through those classes and drills with bruises and teeth marks in a few special places.

But not like this. Not ignoring Alex's pain for the sake of his own pleasure.

"You gotta tell me, man. If there's stuff that…you can't, or don't want…" He didn't know what to say or how to say it, how to avoid making Alex more uncomfortable.

"I don't really know," Alex said, eyes still fixed on the ceiling, or some distant point beyond. "I guess that's the problem. I know what I want, but maybe I can't have that anymore."

Michael reached out and poked Alex in the side, startling him into a twitch and a half-laugh. "What the hell, Guerin?"

"You're not dead. Quit being such a freak."

Alex narrowed his eyes at Michael, who prudently shifted a little further down the bunk, out of poking range. Wouldn't help if Alex decided to kick him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"It's a big leap from 'haven't been fucked in a while' to 'never getting fucked again.' You just need to figure it out. By doing it, not rushing through it and just getting it over."

"Now you're an expert in sex after lower limb amputation?"

Michael shook his head, daring to reach out and rub Alex's right leg just above the liner. "No. Just an expert in you."

The tension in Alex's mouth began to fade, muscles relaxing as he let his head turn towards Michael.

"Look," Michael continued, "we can do whatever you want, or nothing right now, or just nothing ever again. But I bet we could manage."

"Manage, huh?" Alex's gaze was starting to heat up again, and that was the look he liked to see on Alex's face. He could just see the ideas dancing behind those clever eyes.

Michael licked his lips. "Something like that."

"Come here."

Alex's tongue pushed into his mouth as soon as their lips touched, and he slid down to lie between Alex and the wall. Alex's hands immediately moved to cradle his head, protecting it from bumping into the wall as he kissed Michael harder, barely lifting his lips for breath before diving into another kiss.

Michael slid his hands down Alex's back to his waist, then lower, two fingers pushing in to feel where Alex was still wet with lube. He pressed them in and out a few times, and Alex broke the kiss to bury his face in Michael's neck and pant hotly.

"Yeah, come on."

"You still want it?" Michael said, pulling out to just tease him, rubbing across his hole until Alex retaliated with sharp teeth, biting down his throat and across to his shoulder. "Turn over."

He figured it might be easier with Alex on his side, so he helped him roll to lie on his left side and slid an arm under his neck to curl around him.

"Can you get to the lube?"

Alex passed him the bottle, and he drizzled some onto the fingers of his right hand. Two fingers slid easily into Alex, and he was so hot inside, and every movement made him moan and lean back against Michael. He refused to make the same mistake of rushing, though. He kept going, spreading his fingers apart, making Alex open up for him.

"Come on, Guerin." Alex tried to crane his neck around for a kiss, but Michael evaded him.

"Like I'm gonna trust you again." Instead, he carefully took his fingers out, then pressed three back in. He worked Alex until he was begging, hips pushing back against them, neck bared to Michael's mouth as he tossed his head on the pillow.

"I'm ready, I promise, please, please…"

He wiped his fingers on the sheets and grabbed another condom. Thank god Alex was ready, because now that he'd let up a little bit of his attention, Michael took stock of himself and noticed that he was shaking. As soon as he got the condom on, he steadied Alex with one hand and guided himself inside with the other.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, it's good. It's so good, come on." Alex grabbed at his hip and pulled him closer.

He got his left arm back under Alex's neck and wrapped it around him, tilting him back so Michael could support some of his weight, his back pressed flat to Michael's chest. Under his hand, Alex's heart thundered.

He set up a steady pace, ignoring Alex's pleas to go faster, just fucking him deep. Sweat started to gather on Alex's skin, and he licked at it, the back of his neck and shoulder, whatever he could reach. This was right, this was how it should work, their bodies just clicking into sync every time they came back together.

Alex pulled his hand out from under Michael's on his hip and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with Michael's movements. Michael snapped his hips in harder to make Alex tighten his grip and brace himself a little with his left leg.

"That's it," Michael said. "Do it. Make yourself come."

A few more strokes and he felt Alex tighten around him as he came, spilling over his hand, moans trailing off into panting breaths. Michael reached down and tangled his fingers up with Alex's, not caring about the mess, just wanting to feel it.

He should probably make sure Alex was still good, not too sensitive, but he was so close, so fucking close, and Alex felt so good. And then he was there, and it was somehow still a shock, the pleasure taking him by surprise and spreading through him, and Alex's hand tightened on his, holding on and not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@akaNestra](https://twitter.com/akaNestra) and Tumblr as [changingthingslikeleaves](https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
